Coordenada
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: Los erdianos están unidos por caminos invisibles, y un punto en específico, es la coordenada. En sus sueños, Zeke se encontraba con una misteriosa joven, y juntos deseaban cambiar la situación de los erdianos, tanto en Marley, como en las murallas... Y un día, dejaron de comunicarse. Zeke x Frieda. Fanfic para el "Reto Susurros" de la página Attack on Fanfics.


**Coordenada**

—¿Quién eres tú?

Escuchar tu voz en medio de aquella densa niebla me erizó la piel —¿Tú? —Te reconocí, ya te había visto antes... O al menos eso creo, cuando caminaba por las calles del ghetto, cuando entrenaba en los cuarteles, cuando me apartaba de todos para fumar, lograba verte, pero siempre desaparecías.

Y por fin te tenía a sólo un par de metros de mi, parecía que estabas confundida —¿Nos conocemos? —diste un paso hacia atrás cuando preguntaste eso, ¿Por qué? ¿Me temías acaso?

Caminé hacia ti, esperando que no te echaras a correr —yo también debería preguntar quién eres, te he visto por las calles de Liberio, incluso en los cuarteles —me aventuré a acercarme más —y es extraño, jamás antes te había visto, ¿Cómo es que puedes entrar a los cuarteles así como así?

Retrocedes —e... Es imposible que me hayas visto. —Tu voz temblaba, y tus ojos azules se desviaban hacia otra parte.

Te tomé de las muñecas —¡¿Quién eres?! —me reprimo a mi mismo por tratarte así, y más al ver el destello de miedo en tus ojos. —Lo siento, es sólo... que te he visto día tras día.

Solté tus manos, y me aparté antes de seguir asustándote —me estoy volviendo loco. —Deslicé mis dedos debajo de mis anteojos para apretarme el puente de mi nariz. Esto de tener qué jugar el juego de Marley es, a veces, demasiado pesado, pero sé que debo continuar, o todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora será en vano.

—Por tu bien, será mejor que olvides que existo —¿qué dices? —Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. —Sentí tu mano en mi hombro, y tuve una leve sensación de mareo.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer?

Veo tus ojos atónitos —P-p... ¿Por qué no funciona? —dijiste con una mezcla de nervios, y miedo.

—¿Qué fue lo que intentaste hacer? —tomo tu muñeca izquierda.

Tomas mi antebrazo con tu otra mano como si quisieras forcejear conmigo, pero al tocarme, vuelvo a sentir esa especie de mareo.

—¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

—¿P-por qué no puedo? —Temblabas, y no te culpo, estabas desconcertada y además, yo pude haber parecido amenazante.

Una idea loca pasó por mi cabeza, ¡Era imposible que así fuera!... ¿O no? —Tú... Tú eres el rey —sacudí la cabeza ante lo que acababa de decir. —¡Tú eres la portadora del titan original!

Intentaste retroceder, pero yo seguía sujetándote. Pasaste tu mano frente a mi cara, y volví a sentirme mareado —olvida.

—Eso no funciona conmigo —te tomé por los hombros, y te sentí cerca de mí —o quizá si pero... Tú no quieres que funcione, ¿Cierto?

Agachaste la mirada —No sé por qué piensas eso.

—Este lugar, tú, las visiones que he tenido contigo, todo es producto de la coordenada, ¿Verdad? La conexión que tenemos entre erdianos.

—¡Basta! —gritaste desesperada, y honestamente, me sentí mal al ver esas lágrimas en tus ojos —¡No deberías recordarme! ¡No deberías de saber quién soy! En este mundo cruel y despiadado donde a ti y a los nuestros los utilizan, ¡Saber de mi sólo lo empeora todo!

Limpié una lágrima que recorría tu mejilla —si tienes el poder definitivo, ¿Por qué no lo usas? Sal de los muros, libera los erdianos que estamos en Marley, ¡Tienes el poder de controlar a los titanes!

—¡No puedo! —no entendí lo que dijiste, pero sentí un golpe en el pecho al ver que tu llanto se tornaba desesperado —¡El Rey Fritz ! El que creó las murallas... ¡Nos tiene bajo su control! No puedo ir en contra de sus deseos... Él quiere un mundo gobernado por titanes, que nuestra gente no sepa del mundo exterior ni de lo ocurrido.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Sollozabas —la guerra de los titanes, el retirarnos a la isla, ¡No saben nada! El rey borró sus recuerdos, y a cada sucesor nos prohíbe hacer nada al respecto... Sólo podemos rezar para que todo salga bien... Ir en contra de la voluntad del primer Rey sería un suicidio.

Te abracé, y dejé que lloraras en mi hombro —entonces, por eso es que no han hecho nada...

Sentí cómo movías tu cabeza en afirmación —cuando heredé el poder de mi tío Uri, yo... ¡Yo quería acabar con los titanes! Que todos pudieran finalmente salir de los muros... Pero cuando volví a mi forma humana, inmediatamente fui prisionera de la voluntad del rey.

—¡No! —me separé de ti, y tomé tu rostro entre mis manos para ver tus ojos azules —¡No eres prisionera! Si de verdad quieres hacer algo, ¡Debes hacerlo! Un solo grito tuyo podría cambiar las cosas.

—Zeke...

Me desconcertaste al decir eso —Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

A pesar de tus lágrimas, me sonreíste —conexión entre erdianos, ¿Recuerdas? Tú mismo lo dijiste hace un momento.

Volví a limpiar una de tus lágrimas —dime tu nombre... Si tú sabes el mío, es justo que yo sepa el tuyo.

Admito que me gustó ver cómo te sonrojabas, de hecho, lograste arrancarme una sonrisa sin que pudiera percatarme en qué momento sonreí —Soy Frieda.

Tomé tu barbilla para volver a verte a los ojos —mucho gusto, Frieda.

Me sonreíste, y no me explico qué efecto causó en mí que no noté que todo a nuestro alrededor se oscurecía, hasta que tu rostro volvió a parecer angustiado —es hora de que te vayas.

—¿Irme? ¿Qué? —no lo entendí en un principio, hasta que aclaré mi mente. —Esto es un sueño, ¿Cierto?

Afirmaste con la cabeza, y sentí tu suave mano en mi mejilla —debes volver, y yo igual.

No pude resistirme, y te robé un beso en ese mismo instante —¿Volveré a verte?

—Sí... —estabas sorprendida, pero pudiste responderme a pesar de ello —nos veremos pronto, pero ahora, vuelve.

Desperté en mi cama, estaba agitado y sudaba; pero aún podía sentir el roce de tu mano en mi mejilla, y el calor de tus labios cuando te besé.

En efecto, esa no fue la última vez que te vi, pues seguías apareciendo como un fantasma durante mis días; y en la noche volvíamos a reunirnos en el mismo prado rodeados de aquella neblina.

—Pronto iré por ti. —Y volví a besarte en ese momento, profunda y desesperadamente.

—¿Cómo? —te veías feliz por la noticia, y yo también lo estaba; después de tanto, finalmente estaríamos frente a frente.

—Habrá una operación en la isla para recuperar el titan fundador —vi el miedo en tus ojos, por lo que te abracé con fuerza para tranquilizarte. —Lo sé, pero así podré llegar hasta donde estás.

—Zeke... —me miraste con tus bellos ojos, que a pesar de tus lágrimas, seguían siendo los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. —Ven entonces, toma mi poder... Libéranos a todos... Libérame.

¿Qué me estabas pidiento? ¿Tomar tu poder? ¡No! No estaba dispuesto a sacrificarte —¡No, Frieda! —volví a abrazarte, y hundiste tu cabeza en mi pecho. —¡Escúchame! ¡No tomaré tu poder! Yo sé que juntos podremos contra la voluntad del rey.

—¡Es imposible! —comenzaste a llorar, y aunque intentaste liberarte de mí, no dejé que te apartaras de mi lado —Zeke, soy su esclava, ¡No puedo ir en contra de su voluntad!

—Sí puedes. —Volví a besarte de manera profunda —tú y yo encontraremos la forma de acabar con esta historia maldita.

Correspondiste nuevamente a mis besos, y como siempre, te sentí vibrar entre mis brazos. —Yo estoy al norte de la muralla Sina, las murallas son vulnerables en las puertas, y si escalas por la parte suroeste, difícilmente serás detectado por alguno de los soldados, normalmente se concentran cerca de las puertas. Búscame en la zona norte de la muralla Sina, mi familia y yo nos encontramos en el campo, en una granja cerca del distrito Orvud.

Me quedé atónito por la información que acababas de revelarme —Iré por ti, pronto.

Y volví a besarte de nuevo, profundamente, deseando que ese beso perdurara por la eternidad, o al menos, hasta que nos encontráramos frente a frente, y poder amarte en físico como te amo en este punto, donde nos reunimos todas las noches en nuestros sueños.

* * *

¿Qué pasó, Frieda? ¿Qué ha sucedido en estos cinco años? Aún recuerdo cuando el comandante Magath nos dejó a mi y a Pieck en Marley, ¡Sentí que te había fallado!

Todo este tiempo he tratado de que me envíen a la isla para poderte buscar, ¡Maldición! Si no hubieran encontrado nuestro escondite en ese viejo castillo abandonado cerca de la Muralla Rose; quizás hubiera podido seguir hasta llegar a la Muralla Sina para buscarte.

Es obvio que Reiner y Berthold no te encontraron, ¡Fracasaron en su misión! Y todavía tuve qué pelear con Reiner para ponerlo en orden.

¿Qué ha sido de ti, Frieda? ¿Por qué no te he vuelto a ver en estos cinco años? ¿Acaso estás molesta porque no he venido por ti? No te culpo, y cuando te vea, juro que te daré todas las explicaciones que me pidas, incluso, dejaré que me mates si ese es tu deseo.

—Zeke.

Exhalo al escuchar la voz de Reiner hablándome, ¿Qué tiene ahora qué decir? Ya sé sobre su fracaso, la muerte de Marcel y la captura de Annie. —¿Quieres volver a pelear, Reiner?

—¡No! —exclama y se coloca detrás de mi, mientras observo el atardecer sobre la Muralla María. —Sobre la coordenada... —ladeo mi cabeza, ¿Qué ha descubierto? ¿Acaso pudo encontrarte, Frieda? —…No sabemos cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero el poseedor de la coordenada es uno de los soldados de la legión de reconocimiento.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, y en ese instante fue como si me hundieran una daga en el pecho —¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Y el rey?! —debería decir, la reina, lo sé, pero debo fingir que no sé nada, ¡Necesito saber de ti, Frieda!

—No lo sabemos, sí descubrimos que tiene un poder titan, creímos en un principio que era el que se había comido a Marcel; pero cuando lo vimos, y al hacer un recuento de los titanes; no tuvimos ninguna duda que se trataba del titan atacante —escucho sus pasos acercándose a mi. —No sabíamos que también poseía el titan fundador, y honestamente, dudo que él mismo sepa cómo adquirió ese poder, lo activó por accidente antes de tener qué retirarnos al de ser atacados por los titanes que mandó contra nosotros.

Volteo, incrédulo de lo que dice —¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Reiner?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?! ¡Se supone que el titan fundador está en posesión de la familia Fritz!

Veo cómo se queda pensando mientras mira al piso —supongo, que quien le heredó el poder del titan atacante es la misma persona que, de algún modo, consiguió derrotar al rey de las murallas, y robar su poder.

Y el dolor en mi pecho se acrecenta a cada instante. Siento que mis piernas, y todo mi interior tiembla... Por eso no he vuelto a verte —No hay otra explicación. —No sé cómo es que soy capaz de hablar, si siento que me derrumbo por dentro.

—Bien, sólo venía a reportarte lo del titan fundador.

Veo cómo se dispone a apartarse de mi —¿Quién es el soldado en posesión del titan fundador?

No me importa quién sea, Frieda, ¡Tu poder está con ese desgraciado! Ya sea que él te haya asesinado, o su predecesor... ¡Juro que lo mataré con mis propias manos!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito sea el Rey Fritz! No sólo abandonó a gran parte de su pueblo al aislarse, sino que borró las memorias de su gente, haciéndolos vivir en un infierno sin conocimiento de nada... ¡Y peor aún! Convirtió a sus sucesores en marionetas...

Tu sufrimiento... Tus lágrimas... Frieda, tú no merecías que ese maldito te atormentara de la manera en que lo hacía... Ese poder, para ti era una condena.

Frieda... Recuperaré tu poder, haré lo que planeábamos, ¡Y acabaré por fin con esta historia maldita!

—Su nombre, es Eren Jaeger.

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Bueno, pues aquí está mi fanfic para el Reto Susuros de la página Attack on Fanfics._

 _Espero les haya gustado, y dedico este fanfic en especial a mi querida Frieda Reiss/Aredhiel; amiga, este fic y todos mis ZekFrie son tuyos!_

 _Besos y gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
